creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Satan's Plague - Blutrotes Fleisch
Inhaltsverzeichnis Stille. Alles was sie durchbrach war das monotone Ticken der Uhr, deren Zeiger kurz davor waren zur Mitternachtsstunde zu schlagen. Manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl dieses verdammte Drecksding lachen zu hören, so als wolle sie sich darüber lustig machen, dass ich zu solch einer Zeit noch auf der Wache herumsitzen musste. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachte, schließlich war die Nacht mein Tag und es war bestimmt schon wieder mehrere Wochen her, dass ich den letzten Sonnenstrahl gesehen hatte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir ein Leben im Norden Skandinaviens, wo ein ganz anderer Tag und Nacht Zyklus herrschte als in Averton. Zwar würde das bedeuten, dass ich einen längeren Zeitraum lang Überstunden machen müsste, aber dafür hätte ich auch einen Urlaub von gut 30 Tagen gehabt, denn der Hauptgrund weshalb ich mich als Polizist besonders auf die Nachtschichten beschränkt hatte, war der, dass all die boshaften Gesellen, die mit ihren Verbrechen stets versuchten ihre vorherigen Taten an Brutalität zu übertreffen, sich erst im Schutze der Dunkelheit aus ihren nach Aas stinkenden Verstecken hervor wagten. Diese Stadt war wie ein Mensch der unter multipler Persönlichkeitsstörung litt. Die freundliche Seite war Averton – einladend und wunderschön... doch mit Einbruch der Nacht erwachte Satan's Plague – eine durch und durch widerwärtige Bestie, die außer Leid und Tod nichts weiter hervorzubringen vermochte und sich an den Qualen all jener ergötzte, die sich einst von Averton hatten anlocken lassen. Wer sich noch nach Untergang der schützenden Sonne auf den verdreckten Straßen der Stadt aufhielt, war entweder ein todgeweihter Unwissender oder Teil jenes Abschaums, der sich diesem Ort hingegeben und ihm seine Seele vor langer Zeit geopfert hatte. Es waren jedoch keine schlechten Menschen, sondern Opfer die sich ihrem Schicksal gefügt hatten und wer sich endgültig der Finsternis von Satan's Plague hingab, büßte sein altes Ich so oder so vollständig ein und konnte kaum noch als Mensch bezeichnet werden – zumindest tat ich es nicht. Plötzlich durchbrach der Schrei der Banshee die Ruhe auf dem Polizeirevier. Ich scherzte selten, aber ein kleiner Spaß den ich mir im Laufe der Jahre erlaubt hatte war es, das Läuten des Telefons als den Ruf jenes geisterhaften Wesens zu bezeichnen, das seit jeher mit eben diesem Laut den Tod eines Menschen ankündigte. Eine Bezeichnung die, wie ich fand, sehr gut passte, denn wann immer ich einen Anruf entgegen nahm, wurde ich über einen weiteren grauenvollen Mord in Kenntnis gesetzt. ,,Polizeirevier Averton, wie lautet ihr Notfall?“ ,,Dallas. Ich bin es, Branson. Wir brauchen sie in der Gacy Street. Eine Frauenleiche – sei in zehn Minuten hier.“ ,,Gacy Street,“ wiederholte ich leise in meinem Kopf. Sie war eine von genau 17 Straßen im Weaver-Viertel, dem dreckigsten Teil den Averton zu bieten hatte. Ich wäre sogar so weit gegangen zu behaupten, dass dieser Teil der Stadt sogar am helligten Tag zu Satan's Plague gehörte. Der Straßenstrich war in diesem Ort allgegewärtig – sogar im Reichenviertel wimmelte es nur so von Prostituierten, aber im Weaver-Viertel war das Nest all dieser Huren, die nicht nur für die Freier wie Frischfleisch auf dem Silbertablett wirkten, sondern auch für andere, bösartig Besucher der in Rotlicht getauchten Bordelle. Der Vorteil daran, wenn man bereits in mehreren Mordfällen innerhalb Avertons ermittelt hatte, war der, dass man irgendwann anhand der Tatorte festmachen konnte 'was' für die jeweilige Gräueltat verantwortlich war. Wenn ich so an die Gacy-Street dachte, fielen mir sofort einige potentielle Täter ein, doch wirklich Aufschluss konnte letztendlich nur die Leiche bieten. Als ich die Summer-Street verließ und über das Gellar- ins Weaver-Viertel fuhr, konnte ich, wie schon so oft, einen fließenden Übergang direkt ins abscheuliche Herz von Satan's Plague erkennen. Während die Summers Street lediglich von einer düsteren Atmosphäre geprägt war, sah man an den Wegrändern des Gellar-Viertels die ersten verfallenen und seit Jahren unbewohnten Häuser. Alles was sich hier tummelt waren Junkies, die sich hinter den beinahe eingestürzten Gemäuern mit irgendeiner Scheiße zu Tode spritzten, und Ratten deren Hauptnahrung aus eben diesen Männern und Frauen bestand, die aus ihrem Elend nur eine Lösung sahen und zwar sich dieses Dreckszeug durch die Venen zu pumpen, um sich für kurze Zeit an einem Ort zu verstecken an dem alles gut war und an dem sie am liebsten auf ewig verweilen würden. Wenn sie jedoch mithilfe eines goldenen Schusses ins Jenseits übertraten, um für immer Teil dieser Traumwelt zu sein, schleuderten sie sich direkt in die schmerzenden Flammen der Hölle – ich konnte mir jedenfalls kaum etwas anderes vorstellen. Wäre es wirklich so einfach gewesen dem Horror von Satan's Plague zu entkommen, wären die Straßen geradezu übersät von Selbstmordopfern. Aber ein solch selbstzerstörerischer Akt würde einen nicht aus dieser Grube von verfaulenden Eingeweiden heraushieven und in dieser Stadt blieben manche Dinge nach ihrem Ableben ohnehin nicht so tot wie sie es eigentlich sein sollten. Wenn man die Basis der Drogensüchtigen dann langsam hinter sich ließ, drang man immer weiter in das Milieu aus Sex und Gewalt ein. Beinahe jede dritte Leiche deren Tod ich untersuchen musste, wurde in dieser Gegend gefunden. Hier standen die ersten Huren am Straßenrand und je weiter man sich in ihr Territorium vorwagte, desto mehr wurden es. Wenn die schmutzige und widerwärtige Umgebung dann in ein rötliches Neonlicht getaucht wurde, war dies das Zeichen dafür, dass man sich im Weaver-Viertel befand. In der Ferne, irgendwo zwischen einem Bordell und einem Stripclub, erkannte ich das blaue Licht von mindestens zwei Polizeiwagen, die sich mit dem roten Licht der Neonleuchten verbanden. Branson hatte mein Auto bereits ins Visir genommen; seine hässliche Visage erblickte ich bereits aus 100 Meter Entfernung. Das arme Schwein hatte vor gut fünf Jahren einen unschönen Arbeitsunfall; hatte mehr als ein halbes Jahr im Koma gelegen. Inzwischen sah er vom Gesicht her zwar wieder halbwegs aus wie ein Mensch, jedoch konnte man ihn auch schnell mal mit einer meiner alten Puppen verwechseln, die meine Tante mir als Kind geschenkt hatte und die meine Oma im Schweiße ihres Angesichts mit Müh und Not zusammenflicken musste, nachdem ich sie brutal mit einer Schere massakriert hatte. Ja, man hätte mich glatt für einen Psychopathen halten können, aber im Vergleich mit all den abgefuckten Dreckskerlen mit denen ich jede verfluchte Nacht zu tun habe, war ich ein wahres Unschuldslamm. ,,Dallas, da sind sie ja. Die wollten den Körper schon vor einer halben Stunde ins Leichenschauhaus bringen, aber ich habe sie davon überzeugen können, dass du nochmal einen Blick auf das Mädchen wirfst bevor es Dr. Doe tut.“ Als ich an ihm vorbei ging legte er lässig seinen Arm auf meine Schulter und war somit der einzige Mensch der mit mir diese sogenannte 'Kumpelnummer' abziehen durfte. Als wir uns gerade erst kennegelernt hatten, hatte er mir einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter verpasst, was unter sogenannten Männern ja scheinbar eine recht beliebte Begrüßung war. Ich erwiderte den Schlag gegen die Schulter; da ich jedoch kein besonderer Fan von solcherlei Waschlappen Getue war, fiel mein Schlag ein klein wenig härter aus, was widerum dazu führte, dass ich dem armen Kerl die linke Schulter auskugelte. Als ich ihn zwei Tage später wieder auf dem Revier sah, ging er direkt auf mich zu – dreckig und herausfordernd grinsend – und schlug mit seiner anderen Faust gegen meine Schulter. Er hatte es tatsächlich drauf angelegt. Alle anderen Polizisten gingen mir stets aus dem Weg, weil sie mit meiner Art nicht klar kamen, da sie der Ihren so fremd war, aber er nicht – er kam direkt auf mich zu und hielt mir quasi die andere Schulter hin. Er war der erste Kerl, der mir je auf dieser Wache begegnet war, dessen prahlendes Auftreten, was wohl seine Männlichkeit unterstreichen sollte, nicht abblätterte, sobald er auf Widerstand traf. Seither hatte er meinen Respekt und wurde sowas wie mein bester, und einziger, Freund. ,,Da liegt sie... zumindest das, was noch von ihr übrig geblieben ist.“ Der zerfleischte Kadaver ließ sich kaum von den anderen Abfällen unterscheiden, die in dieser verdreckten und feuchten Gasse verrotteten. Schon lustig; die meisten Leichen fanden sich in der Dunkelheit dieser Gossen wieder, aber ich wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass die Täter, wer auch immer sie waren, ihre Morde auch genauso gut auf offener Straße hätten begehen können, wenn sie in Vierteln wie diesem auf Jagd gingen. Rote Fetzen lagen in den vielen Pfützen, die den Boden bedecken. Es waren keine Fleischstücke, sondern Stoffreste ihres Kleides, das ihr entweder vor oder während ihrer Ermordung vom Leibe gerissen wurde. Hätte der Mörder es vollständig entfernt, dann wäre die Tote womöglich gar nicht erst gemeldet worden, denn die Straßen waren von Tierleichen geradezu übersät und ohne den Stoff, den das Opfer noch am ansonsten völlig zerfetzten Körper trug, wäre es kaum möglich gewesen das Mädchen überhaupt als menschliches Wesen identifizieren zu können. Alleine der Versuch ihr Geschlecht herauszufinden erwies sich laut Branson bereits als große Hürde, denn wer auch immer das arme Ding so zugerichtet hatte, hatte ihren Genitalbereich vollständig zerfleischt und auf brutale Art und Weise ihre Brüste abgerissen. Das lange blonde Haar war unbeschädigt – allerdings lag es mitsamt des Skalps mehrere Meter von der Leiche entfernt. Der Brustkorb war aufgebrochen worden und das Fleisch von den Knochen größtenteils abgenagt. Die Bauchhöhle wurde aufgeschlitzt und beinahe vollständig geleert. Es hatte sich noch nicht einmal eine große Blutmenge innerhalb ihres Körpers gesammelt, was wohl bedeutet, dass ihr Mörder ihn wie eine frische Bergquelle ausgetrunken hatte. Was ich bereits von Anfang an vermutet hatte, wurde nun zweifelsfrei bestätigt. Irgendetwas hatte dieses Mädchen aufgefressen. ,,Und? Schon eine Vermutung, Dallas?“ ,,Offensichtlich haben wir es mit einem Menschenfresser zu tun. Wenn ich mir die Vorgehensweise des Täters ansehe, kann es eigentlich nur ein Succubus gewesen sein.“ ,,Ein Sexdämon im Weaver-Viertel? Verdammt, dann suchen wir ja quasi die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wie sollen wir unter all den Prostituierten genau die finden, die offenbar ihre Kolleginnen verspeist?“ ,,Ich bleibe die Nacht über hier und höre mich um, was Besseres können wir sowieso nicht tun. Außer den Resten ihrer Opfer hinterlassen Succubi ja keine anderen Spuren.“ ,,Okay, aber pass auf dich auf. Wer weiß was hier noch so durch die Nacht streift.“ ,,Branson, hier laufen echt bizarre und blutrünstige Wichser durch das Viertel, aber das Monster, dem man am allerwenigsten im Dunkeln auf der Straße begegnen möchte – bin ich.“ Ich drehte mich um, kehrte Branson den Rücken zu und verschwand in der Finsternis, während der Leichnam weggeschafft wurde und die blau-roten Lichter hinter mir langsam zu verblassen begannen. Amüsant, dass der Gedanke an einen Succubus mir noch nach all den Jahren das Gesicht meiner einstigen Klassenlehrerin ins Gedächtnis rief. Inzwischen waren über 30 Jahre seit dem Tag vergangen an dem sie mich hat nachsitzen lassen, um mich zu verführen. Was wie ein schlechter Porno klang und wohl dem Traum eines jeden pubertierenden Jungen entsprach, hätte damals beinahe mit meinem Tod geendet. Ich erinnerte mich genau daran, wie sie ihren Oberkörper an mich schmiegte und ihre großen Brüste, meinen Rücken berührten als sie sich von hinten über meine Schulter beugte. Das Gefühl welches mich durchströmte als sie damit begann meine Schultern zu massieren – diese Kreaturen versetzen einen durch eine einfache Massage mehr in Ekstase als Frauen es mit Sex jemals könnten. Zu blöd, dass gerade sie sich im Nachhinein als schwarze Witwen entpuppen mussten. Kaum hatte man abgespritzt, bissen sie einem den Schwanz ab und brachen dich auf wie eine Walnuss. Nach diesem Erlebnis hatte ich nie wieder einen Succubus derartig nahe an mich herangelassen und somit blieb diese sogenannte „Nachhilfestunde“ der bis dato sexuellste Moment meines Lebens. Verdammt, ich hatte schon viele Kerben in meine Bettkante geritzt, aber diese zehnsekündige Massage war geiler als alle meine bisherigen sexuellen Erfahrungen zusammen. Diese Wesen verstanden ihr Handwerk; nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn sie von meinen Schultern abgelassen hätte und meinen Oberkörper hinunter gewandert wäre. Dann wäre ich womöglich für einen kurzen Moment im Himmel gewesen, bevor sie mich mit ihren Reißzähnen geradewegs in die Hölle befördert hätte. Oh, Miss Deveraux. Leider endete ihre versuchte Verführung damit, dass ich dem starken Verlangen, mich ihr hinzugeben, widerstand und so war der finale Ausgang ihrer Jagd kein Festmahl in Form eines minderjährigen und jungfräulichen Schülers, sondern die scharfe Klinge einer Doppelaxt zwischen ihren verführerischen blauen Augen. Ich hatte zunächst die Befürchtung im Gefängnis zu landen, doch die Polizisten waren gar keine so ungläubigen Idioten, zu denen man sie in diversen Horrorfilmen deklarierte, sobald sich unheimliche Dinge ereigneten. Nein, die Cops in Averton kannten das wahre Gesicht dieser Stadt nur allzu gut und da Miss Deveraux lediglich eine Aushilfslehrerin war, fiel es der Polizei nicht schwer ihr plötzliches Verschwinden zu erklären. Die einzige Frage die auf ewig ungeklärt blieb war die, was aus Mr. Addonfields Doppelaxt geworden war, die er extra für den Geschichtsunterricht von zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Doch bald verloren die Leute auch bezüglich dieses Falles das Interesse. Ist es nicht lustig, dass das Verschwinden einer Axt mehr Fragen aufwarf als das Verschwinden einer Person? Tja, willkommen in Averton. Letztendlich wurde somit nicht nur ein Mord vertuscht, sondern ich lenkte zudem auch das Interesse der Polizei auf mich. Besonders Officer Carrson hatte ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Er war sowohl Ermittler im Mordfall meiner Eltern, als auch mein Ausbilder, sobald ich meine Karriere bei der Polizei begann. Später wurde er sogar mein allererster Partner, bis ein ziemlich scheußlicher Zwischenfall dafür sorgte, dass er seinen Dienst auf ewig beendete. Manchmal vermisste ich ihn auf meinen nächtlichen Streifzügen durch Avertons finsterste Orte. Viele meiner jetzigen Charakterzüge und Fähigkeiten hatte ich direkt von ihm übernommen; ja, er war auch nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein unter den Kollegen. Mit ihm verhielt es sich ähnlich wie zwischen mir und Branson. Carrson hatte mir bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz auch erst einmal gehörig die Fresse poliert, bevor er mich als Partner akzeptierte. Er war ein ziemlich eiskalter und brutaler Mistkerl, der diverse Mittäter oder gar Zeugen auch gerne mal folterte, um die Informationen zu bekommen die er haben wollte. Als Cop konntest du dir im Schutze der Nacht eigentlich alles erlauben und wenn man sich dessen bewusst wurde, konnte man schnell die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich habe schon miterlebt wie mein, immer stets so „professioneller“, Partner einer Nutte das beschissene Gesicht aufschlitzte, weil sie meinte, dass man auf die „scheiß Bullerei“ auch sehr gut verzichten könne. Carrson ist explodiert, auf sie zugestürmt und hatte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden für ein ganzes irdisches Dasein gezeichnet wobei er immerzu brüllte, dass die, die er bekämpft, ihr noch viel schlimmere Dinge zufügen würden, wenn er sie nicht aufhielt. Machtspiele wurden hier oft ausgetragen und wer es wagte sich zu widersetzen, der wurde entweder auf ewig fürs Leben gebranntmarkt oder schied ein für alle mal aus diesem aus. Ich bin zum Glück nie auf diese Schiene geraten, vermutlich weil Carrsons Verhalten mich ziemlich abgeschreckt hatte; vor allem das was seine Karriere als Polizist beendete. Denn sein kleines Vergnügen mit der Prostituierten blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Gemeinsam mit ein paar Mädels aus ihrem Bordell lauerte sie ihm bei einer seiner nächtlichen Streifen auf und zusammen verwandelten sie ihn in einen verfluchten Krüppel. Ich glaube alles was er danach jemals wieder an Bewegungen zu stande brachte, war das Drehen seines Kopfes. Das war etwas was mir nicht passieren sollte, denn schlimmer als der Tod war nur das Warten auf den Tod ohne dies durch diverse Handlungen angenehmer zu gestalten und seinem Leben damit einen gewissen Sinn zu geben, anstatt nichts zu tun und die restliche Zeit, die man hatte, zu verschwenden. Wäre ich in seiner Lage hätte ich nur noch sterben wollen, aber der arme Kerl konnte ja nicht einmal mehr das. So wollte ich nicht abtreten; darauf wartend, dass der letzte Vorhang endlich fällt. Und Branson – Branson wusste, dass wenn er diese Art von Bulle wurde, ich ihm ohne zu zögern den Schädel einschlagen würde. In dem Moment ertönte das Klingeln meines Handys. ,,Wenn man vom Teufel spricht,“ dachte ich mir und sah auf den Display, der mir Bransons Nummer anzeigte. ,,Was gibt’s?“ ,,Dallas, ich habe gerade einen potentiell hilfreichen Anruf erhalten. Eine ältere Frau gab an ein Monster im Bates-Viertel gesichtet zu haben.“ ,,Hat sie irgendetwas Genaueres gesagt?“ ,,Leider nicht. Sie konnte mir nicht einmal sagen in welcher Straße sie dieses „Monster“ gesehen hat.“ ,,Konnte sie das Ding nicht wenigstens beschreiben? An irgendetwas muss sie ja festgemacht haben, dass es ein Monster war.“ ,,Sie murmelte nur völlig verängstigt etwas von einem Mann - ohne Gesicht...“ ,,Alles klar. Ich denke ich weiß wo ich hin muss. Ich melde mich später.“ Ich ahnte bereits was diese Frau gesehen haben musste. Er war wieder in der Stadt... Karabagja – der Mimiklose. Die Gegend, welche den Namen Bates-Viertel trug, befand sich am äußeren Rande Avertons und blieb bis auf einige Zwischenfälle weitesgehend von jenen Plagegeistern, die die anderen Viertel heimsuchten, verschont. Nicht jedoch er. Er tauchte stets dort auf, wo man sich in Sicherheit wiegte. Das Bates-Viertel war nicht sehr groß, aber um jede Straße nach etwas abzusuchen, das sowieso stetig seine Position veränderte, war es dennoch entschieden zu groß. Zum Glück hatte mein alter Bekannter ein sehr zuverlässiges, wenn auch sehr unangenehmes, Ortungssignal. Schon bevor ich das Bates-Viertel erreichte, verspürte ich diese leichte Unruhe. Irgendwo in den drei folgenden Blocks musste er sich aufhalten. Das Unwohlsein in mir stieg mit jedem einzelnen Meter, den ich mich ins Viertel vorwagte. Dieses Gefühl – es war nur noch eine vage Erinnerung vorhanden, weshalb ich es vermutlich deshalb deutlicher wahrnahm. Mein Blick fiel auf die Bürgersteige, die menschenleeren Gassen und die verdreckte Straße, auf der mir bisher noch kein einziges Auto entgegen gekommen war. Während die Nacht im Streep-Viertel, das sich ganz am Ende von Averton befand, zum Tag wurde, lockte sie in den anderen Gegenden das hervor, was man ohne Zweifel als das abgrundtief Böse hätte bezeichnen können. Nur hier war meistens Ruhe; woran genau das lag war mir immer schleierhaft. Vermutlich weil es wenig Verstecke, aber dafür eine bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Nachbarschaft gab. Einmal, ich werde es nie vergessen, rief sogar ein Auftragskiller auf unserer Wache an, der unsere Hilfe benötigte. Ich wischte mir über meine Stirn, auf welcher inzwischen der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen war. Er war hier... mein nächster flüchtiger Blick auf den Bürgersteig, fiel auf eine kleine, dürre Person deren Hinterkopf von einer schwarzen Kapuze bedeckt wurde. Ich trat auf die Bremse und stieg aus dem Wagen. Das Gefühl war nun beinahe unerträglich und ich konnte nur erahnen was andere Menschen in seiner Gegenwart ertragen mussten. ,,Hey, Fensterpuppe! Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören!“ Binnen weniger Sekunden ließ das Gefühl nach und die Gestalt begann sich langsam umzudrehen. Wenn man ihn so von hinten betrachtete, hätte man ihn glatt für ein Kleinkind halten können, doch spätestens wenn er einem sein sogenanntes Gesicht zuwandte merkte man, dass das es sich bei dem was einem gegenüber stand, nicht einmal um einen Menschen handelte. Das Antglitz mit welchem er mich nun „ansah“, wies weder eine Nase noch einen Mund auf und da wo normalerweise die Augen saßen, waren nur zwei kleine Dellen in der aschgräulichen Haut. ,,Riker Dallas,“ zischte seine unheilvolle Stimme, die sich mithilfe seiner telepathischen Begabung in meinem Kopf einnistet, da er sich aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht anders mitteilen konnte. ,,What a pleasure to meet an old friend.“ Die meisten Dämonen mit menschlicher Gestalt bildeten sich stets weiter was Sprachen anbelangte, um wenn nötig unerkannt und leise in einem anderen Land unterzutauchen ohne dabei großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Da mein gesichtsloser Bekannter jedoch so oder so auffallen würde, weigerte die faule Sau sich konsequent, auf sein Englisch zu verzichten. ,,Dummy face. I wish I could say the same about you. Still not in the mood to learn some German?“ ,,Still a jerk, I see. This is America, my friend. Why the hell should I speak German?“ ,,Because I do and so does anyone else.“ ,,Yeah, but if you hadn't been so unspecific when you talked to this midget, we wouldn't have this annoying consequence.“ ,,You know exactly why I did, what I did.“ ,,Right. You just wanted people to understand you because your English skills suck but instead of asking this little fucker to make this country's language your mother tongue you just ask him to make people understand you. You are a native German, you should know that midgets need more specific wishes than that. And now, we have an American town full of German speaking assholes and I can't even talk to my own victims when I give them the shock of their life. Fucking sake, I hate German mythology so much; just about as much as the country and the language. Did you know that there are even Nazi demons? I mean I hate people anyway but your country also habitates the most annoying kinds of demons I know, my friend.“ ,,We aren't friends.“ ,,Oh please, I've helped you out so many times. You actually owe me a lot of credit for some of your demon killings.“ ,,You're right. You helped me... and I didn't kill you even if you're one of the most horrifying demons I know. Your kind probably thinks that 'not killing somebody' means friendship but humans simply call this a deal.“ ,,Oh, come on, how can you say that? I may be horrifying but I've never killed anyone – well, except for that old lady that one time but she didn't even look that old and I couldn't possibly have known that she had a weak heart.“ ,,Enough. Your a demon and you feast from human suffering. I guess that's all I need to know to hunt you down.“ ,,Are you serious? You've killed way more humans than I did and all I do is scaring them. Sure, every fifth person I creep out gets traumatized but in the end it's some kind of symbiosis. I feast on their fear and they'll know what it really means to be afraid of something. None of my victims was ever scared of anything else again no matter how frightening it was.“ ,,Sounds more like parasitism to me. Anyway, I gave you the chance to leave this town and be a pain in the ass for somebody else but here you are, giving the citizens heart attacks. This time I won't let you leave.“ ,,Good, because I have no intention to leave again. This is my home and if you like it or not, I was here long before you were even born and I won't take orders from a pathetic wannabe Buffy. The only reason I let you find me was to help you to find the creature you're looking for... the one that feasts on human flesh instead of simply scaring them like I do.“ ,,Get the fuck out of my head you little, telepathic son of a rotting hell bitch!“ ,,Don't you know that cursing attracts demons? By the way, my mother doesn't rot in hell but is moonbathing underneath the Egyptian sky.“ ,,I seem to attract demons anyway; so where is this demon I'm looking for and that you seem to know? Tell me or you're gonna have real eye sockets very fast.“ ,,Your little threats are pretty cute. The demon you're looking for is a succubus who's hunting nearby a bordello by the name of Lipstick.“ Ich nickte dankend, drehte mich wortlos um und ging wieder hinüber zu meinem Auto, während Karabagjas Stimme langsam aus meinem Kopf zu weichen begann. ,,We'll meet again...“ So eine fürchterliche Kreatur. Wenigstens eignete er sich gut als Spion und Ortungsgerät. Seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten, mit denen er nicht nur seine Opfer sondern auch Dämonen orten konnte, war eine Gabe auf die ich durchaus etwas neidisch war.thumb|320px In der Schwärze der Nacht machten es die grell rot leuchtenden Neonlichter unmöglich das Lipstick zu übersehen. Der Ort an dem all deine erotischen Fantasien Wirklichkeit wurden und wo jeder Typ Frau oder Mann zu finden war. Kleine, Große, Dicke, Dünne, Alte, Junge, schwarz, weiß, asiatisch, brünett, blond, dunkel oder kunterbunt. Hier wurde dir jeder Wunsch gewährt, Wünsche, deren Äußerung ausreichte, um dich vor Gericht zu bringen, denn es waren nicht nur Menschen, die hinter diesen Wänden hausten. ,,Riker? Dich hab ich hier ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“ Alleine der Klang ihrer Stimme konnte einen Mann abspritzen lassen oder ihn zumindest ziemlich geil machen. Ihr Anblick tat sein Übriges. Francesca IlMarto; ein Künstlername, soviel war klar und ich weiß nicht ob überhaupt jemand ihren richtigen Namen kannte. So wie sie aussah war ich mir sicher, dass den Freiern ihr Name so oder so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei ging. Lange schneeweiße Haare, eisblaue verführerische Augen und volle Lippen mit denen sie vermtlich fantastische Blowjobs geben konnte und die in einem knalligen Rot erstrahlten, das jedoch nicht von einem Lippenstift herrührte, sondern von der dicken Flüssigkeit, die sich in ihrem Glas befand. ,,Du erwartest wohl jemanden was?“, fragte ich sie, denn das was sich da in ihrem Glas befand trank sie nur dann wenn die Pflicht rief. ,,Allerdings. Ramon kommt jeden Moment für einen Dreh vorbei.“ ,,Du wirst sicher umwerfend sein, auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe weshalb du dich für den Dreh so herausgeputzt hast. Dein Kleid interessiert die Typen, die deine Filme gucken doch sowieso nicht, auch wenn es zweifellos heiß an dir aussieht.“ ,,Oh Riker, du Charmebolzen. Was glaubst du warum gerade meine Videos so oft geklickt werden? Weil die Weiber sonst immer wie misshandelte Kinder aussehen und das schreckt leider viele Menschen, die noch ein Gewissen haben, ab. Mir sieht man beim Dreh an, dass ich Bock drauf habe und man muss sich nicht schlecht fühlen wenn man sich auf meine Filme einen runterholt.“ Als sie lächelte waren ihre ansonsten strahlend weiße Zähne in ein zartes Rot getaucht. ,,Ich bin nunmal die unangefochtene Königin der Snufffilme.“ ,,Das bist du. Ohne Zweifel. Sag mal, habt ihr vor kurzer Zeit zufällig ein paar neue Mädels bekommen?“ Das Lächeln verschwand blitzartig aus ihrem Gesicht. ,,Jetzt sag nicht es gab schon wieder eine Leiche...“ ,,Etwas weiter außerhalb. Ich hab den starken Verdacht, dass ihr einen Succubus bei euch beheimatet.“ ,,Na großartig. Warte mal...“ Francesca sah sich um und suchte den Eingangsbereich ab. ,,Da vorne,“ sagte sie und deutete auf eine junge Frau, die alleine auf einem Barhocker saß und ebenfalls ihren Blick durch die Ansammlung an Menschen gleiten ließ. ,,Das ist Adriana. Sie ist erst seit ungefähr zwei Tagen bei uns. Außer ihr gab es niemand Neues.“ ,,Danke, Süße.“ ,,Für dich doch immer, Riker Dallas.“ Mit einem kessen Grinsen im Gesicht, ging Francesca einige Schritte rückwärts und wurde eins mit dem Meer aus Freiern und Huren, das sich hinter ihr auftat. Mein Blick wandte sich von ihr ab und suchte wieder nach der jungen Frau, die sich inzwischen an die Bar gesetzt und Kontakt zu einem gutaussehenden Mann hergestellt hatte. Seine Haare waren kurz und lockig, seinem Körperbau nach zu urteilen, machte er wohl regelmäßig Sport und er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und dazu eine dunkle Jeans. Kurzum, er unterschied sich zwar vom Aussehen her deutlich von den anderen Freiern, die mehr so aussahen als seien sie hier, um ihre Unschuld zu verlieren, aber dennoch war er höchstwahrscheinlich Abschaum, denn das Lächeln, welches er auf den Lippen trug, hatte ich schon allzu oft bei Kerlen gesehen, die beispielsweise ihre Frauen betrügen oder nach der kranken Scheiße verlangten, an die normale Frauen noch nicht einmal denken würden. Ein widerliches Arschloch eben, aber im Laufe der Jahre musste ich feststellen, dass Frauen ja gerade auf diese Sorte Mann besonders abfuhren. Die Frau, Adriana, sah hingegen genau so aus, wie man sich einen typischen Succubus vorstellte. Bildschönes Gesicht, schlanke Figur, hammer Arsch und große Brüste. Die Traumfrau eines wohl jeden Mannes. Diesmal hatte sie sich anscheinend ein männliches Opfer gesucht. Succubi hatten die Angewohnheit sich bei ihrer Beute bezüglich des Geschlechtes abzuwechseln und da ihr letztes Opfer offenbar eine Frau war, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich jetzt an einen Mann heran machte. Es war ja scheinbar ein weit verbreiteter Irrglaube, dass Succubi ausschließlich Männer fraßen, doch kaum einer schien zu wissen, dass in Wahrheit alle Succubi bisexuell waren, wie ich aus einer glaubhaften Quelle erfahren durfte. Da diese verführerischen Schlampen mit Vorliebe die „schwarze Witwen Nummer“ abzogen und ihre Opfer erst nach Vollendung des Geschlechtsaktes aufzufressen begannen (je nach Appetit auch gerne mal währenddessen), würde es sich als unpraktisch bei der Jagd erweisen wenn man nicht ein wenig aufgeschlossen war, was das Spektrum seiner Beute betraf. Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Sache; die Frau erhob sich und der Mann folgte ihr mit einem höchst gierigen Blick im Gesicht. Unauffällig stellte ich ihnen nach, was bei der hohen Ansammlung von sexhungrigen Kunden nicht gerade schwierig war. Der Kerl folgte seiner potentiellen Mörderin wie ein treues Hundchen in eines der leeren Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich ging die Stufen der Treppe hinauf und stellte mich unmittelbar vor die Tür, hinter welcher nun lautes und lustvolles Stöhnen zu hören war. Einer von den beiden wurde gerade ziemlich hart durchgenommen und ich konnte anhand der Geräusche schwerlich feststellen wer es war, denn Succubi waren einerseits äußerst wilde Sexpartner, aber sie steigerten auch das sexuelle Verlangen ihrer Beute so stark, dass es gut sein konnte, dass der Typ soeben zum notgeilen Berserker geworden war. Jetzt hieß es abwarten, auch wenn ich nicht besonders erpicht darauf war zu hören wie der Kerl zum Höhepunkt kam. Bei der Frau wäre es was anderes gewesen, aber mit den sexuellen Fähigkeiten eines Menschen war es eigentlich unmöglich einen Succubus zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Also wartete ich... und wartete... und wartete – man der Typ hatte mehr Ausdauer als ich dachte und das obwohl er gerade mit einem Erotikdämon vögelte, der so ziemlich jeden Pornostar in einen Zufrühkommer hätte verwandeln können. Sie wurden lauter; gleich war es soweit – ein Schrei... ein weiblicher Schrei. Ich wich zwei Meter zurück, zückte meine Pistole und stieß meinen massigen Leib gegen die Tür, welche aus den Angeln gerissen wurde, mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden aufschlug und den Blick auf einen überraschten Mann und eine völlig verängstigte Frau preisgab. Er war es! Sein zunächst verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck, verformte sich zu einer grotesken Maske aufgrund des Hasses den er wohl verspürte, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich seine beinahe erfolgreich verlaufene Jagd unterbrochen hatte. Mein Gott, diese Kreaturen sahen so unverschämt widerlich aus, wenn sie ihre wahre Gestalt offenbarten. Diese gelb leuchtenden Augen, die grässlichen Klauen, aber das wohl Schauderhafteste an ihnen, waren die gewaltigen Kiefer, welche sie zum Verschlingen ihrer Beute ausrenkten wie es eine gefräßige Schlange tat. Verdammt, bei diesem Wichser hing der Unterkiefer sogar fast bis unter den Brustkorb, um Platz für die riesigen Zähne zu machen, die bei den männlichen Exemplaren nochmal deutlich größer ausfielen als bei den weiblichen. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Incubus gesehen; verständlich wenn man sich vor Augen führte, dass auf ungefähr 90 Succubi nur ein einziger Incubus kam. ,,Wen haben wir denn da?“ Seine Stimme war äußerst beruhigend und das obwohl ich ganz genau sehen konnte aus was für einem abscheulichen Maul diese hervor trat. ,,Kann ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen, Großer? Möchtest du auch 'ne Nummer schieben, nachdem ich die Kleine hier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vernascht habe?“ Er zog mich förmlich mit seinen Augen aus, während er an mir herunter blickte und ich erkannte dickflüssigen Speichel, der sich zwischen den Zähnen des Monsters sammelte und an seiner, vor Lust geifernden, Lippe hinunter tropfte. ,,Starke Hengste wie du sind mir fast noch lieber als solche naiven, dürren Blondchen. Ihr seid so schön fordernd beim Ficken und habt diesen wundervollen, rauchigen Beigeschmack.“ Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und ein gierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seiner Fratze aus. Bevor ich mich versah, schnellte die Bestie, die nun so aussah als würde sie zu einem Drittel nur aus Zähnen bestehen, mit einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Die drei Kugeln die ich blitzschnell aus meiner Pistole abfeuerte, durchschlugen einen Teil des Gebisses, den Brustkorb und eines der gelben Augen meines Angreifers, welcher getroffen zu Boden stürzte, auf den hölzernen Dielen aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb. ,,Nicht mit mir, Arschloch. Ich ficke keine Typen.“ Dunkelrotes, beinahe schwarz wirkendes, Blut quoll aus der Schusswunde hervor und breitete sich um den toten Körper des Dämonen herum aus. ,,Alles in Ordnung, Adriana?“ Die verwirrte und zugleich verstörte Frau blickte zu mir auf und kroch langsam hinter dem Bett hervor, hinter welchem sie sich versteckt hatte. ,,Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, fragte sie ängstlich. ,,Ich kenne die Frauen hier länger als du sie kennst. Also, alles okay bei dir?“ Sie nickte schüchtern und ich gab ihr den Weg zur Tür frei, auf welche sie flink zukrabbelte und dann nach unten hastete, während ich mein Handy hervor holte. ,,Ah, Dallas. Und, schon irgendetwas Neues?“ ,,Komm einfach ins Lipstick und gib dem Leichentransport Bescheid. Ich habe unseren Killer.“ ,,Alles klar. Irgendwelche Zeugen von denen wir wissen sollten?“ ,,Ein junges Mädchen, aber die wird sicherlich keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Sie hat keine Ahnung von dem was in dieser Stadt abgeht und wenn sie wen zum Reden braucht wird Francesca sich um sie kümmern.“ ,,Alles klar, gib mir 10 Minuten.“ ,,Mach schnell; ich hab um ins Zimmer zu kommen, die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen und jetzt kann jeder, der hier mit seiner Hure vorbei spaziert, einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf unseren Freund hier werfen.“ ,,Dann schieb ihn einfach unter das Bett. Wenn die Spurensicherung erkennt, dass es sich um einen Dämon gehandelt hat, wollen sie den Tatort oder die Leiche sowieso nicht näher untersuchen. Also bis gleich.“ Er legte auf und ich packte den Leichnam an den Füßen, um ihn unter das völlig zerrupfte Bett zu ziehen. ,,Ich kannte den Kerl.“ Im Türrahmen hinter mir stand plötzlich der starre Körper von Fracesca und blickte hinab auf die dunklen, verschmierten Blutflecken auf dem Boden. ,,Was tust du hier? Ich dachte du musst drehen.“ ,,Auf den Tod kann man warten. Er kommt ja doch immer früher als man ihn erwarten würde.“ ,,Du kannstest diesen... ,,Kerl“ also?“ ,,Er war öfter hier; verlangte immer unsere jüngsten Mädchen und verschwand dann mit ihnen. Alle diese Mädchen erschienen die Tage darauf nicht mehr zur Arbeit. Ich habe dem natürlich nicht Bedeutung beigemessen, weil unsere Mädchen kommen und gehen können wann sie wollen. Du kennst das Lipstick; wir arbeiten hier wie ein Flohmarkt. Du zahlst einen gewissen Betrag, um hier einen Tag lang Kunden abschleppen zu dürfen und deine Ware, also dich selber, an sie zu verkaufen und dafür darfst du 100 Prozent deines Gewinns behalten ohne auch nur einen einzigen Cent an irgendwelche Zuhälter oder so abgeben zu müssen.“ ,,Aber irgendwann wurdest du misstrauisch.“ Plötzlich war das etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor in Francescas Augen gesehen habe – Tränen; blutige Tränen. ,,Es war Tina. Er wollte sie unbedingt, doch ich sagte 'Nein'. Sie war erst seit einer Woche bei uns und sie hat sich so sehr vor dem Milieu gefürchtet und dieser ganzen verfluchten Stadt. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie so lange bei mir bleiben konnte, bis sie einen vernünftigen Job gefunden hätte. Das arme Ding war ja so unfassbar dankbar, aber leider hörte sie ebenfalls von dem Angebot, das mir dieser Mistkerl für sie machte und in ihrer Naivität und durch den unbändigenden Drang sich bei mir zu revanchieren, willigte Tina einfach ein und ging mit ihm sonst wo hin, nachdem ich verschwunden war. Ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen... Sie ging mit ihm weg und ich habe es vom Weiten gesehen. Sie trug ihr rotes Kleid; ich hätte dieses Kleid überall erkannt. Ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen – ich hätte es geschafft.“ ,,Cesca, du konntest nicht wissen, dass er ein Incubus war.“ In ihren Augen blitzten nun Zorn und Enttäuschung zwischen den heißen Tränen auf, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen und rote Linien auf ihrer blassen Haut hinterließen. ,,Sie war erst 16! Selbst wenn der Kerl sie nur hätte ficken wollen, hätte ich sie aufhalten müssen! Mein... Gott!“ Sie brach zusammen und begann mit ihren tiefen Fingernägeln tiefe Furchen in den hölzernen und vom Blut leicht erweichten Boden zu kratzen. ,,Du verstehst das nicht, Riker! Du rettest die, die du retten kannst und wenn du mal zu spät kommen solltest, weißt du trotzdem, dass du alles getan hast was in deiner Macht stand. Du hast dich dazu verpflichtet die Bürger dieser Stadt zu beschützen, aber du hast niemals jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben. Aber genau das habe ich getan! Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich auf sie aufpassen würde, dass ihr niemand etwas antun würde; aber ich konnte ihr nicht einmal durch die erste Woche in diesem Drecksloch von Stadt helfen! Gott, sie muss so furchtbare Angst gehabt haben. Sie war doch erst 16, Riker. Sie war doch noch ein Kind...“ Ich konnte nichts sagen, denn ich wusste, dass all das was soeben über ihre von Bluttränen gerötete Lippen gegangen war, der Wahrheit entsprach. Wie es aussah hatte der Incubus alleine in Averton etwa ein Dutzend Frauen gerissen; alle innerhalb der letzten zwei Monate und all diese Frauen hatte er im Lipstick angetroffen. Ich konnte mir kaum ausmalen, wo er noch alles gejagt haben könnte. Wir lagen auf einer Schlachtbank, jeder einzelne von uns und es blieb ungewiss wer von uns als erstes und wer als letztes an der Reihe war. Sicher war jedoch, dass uns das herab sausende Dämonenbeil, früher oder später allen den Kopf abhacken würde und unsere blutenden und zuckenden Leiber an jene finsteren Kreaturen verfütterte, die ich jede Nacht zu bekämpfen versuche. Doch was hatte das für einen Zweck? Ich hatte ein Leben gerettet, das war eine gute Tat, doch ich habe auch 12 Tode zugelassen von denen ich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht einmal wusste. Was war denn das für eine unausgeglichene Scheiße? Zwölf oder gar mehr Menschen auf nur einen Dämon? Vielleicht hatte Francesca in einer Sache doch unrecht; vielleicht hatte ich doch ein Versprechen zu halten. Ich habe nicht nur versprochen, nein, ich habe geschworen die Bewohner Avertons zu beschützen und was das betraf, leistete ich nicht gerade den besten Job und das führte gerade mir die heutige Nacht mehr als deutlich vor Augen. Ich ging zu Francesca hinüber, half ihr sich wieder aufzurichten und hielt sie schweigsam im Arm. Die Tatsache, dass sogar jemand wie sie weinen konnte, ließ sogar mich sentimental werden. Mein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne leuchteten die blau-roten Polizeilichter und der Klang der Sirenen hallte durch die Straßen, während am Horizont der Morgen dämmerte und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Himmel empor stiegen. Nächster Teil - Totengräber Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Konversationen